Lois Pewterschmidt
Lois "Siren" Pewterschmidt is a bionic assassin from the Soviet Empire, and the last remaining member of the New Communists. Biography Serving the Empire Lois Pewterscmidt was born within the Soviet Empire. Having been experimented on as a child and given bionic abilities, she grew up to become an assassin and a valuable member of the New Communists, an elite branch of Otryad Zashchity. Lois was in love with Peter, the former czar, though he apparently did not feel the same way. In November 2017, visitors from the real world allied with the rebels and killed the leadership of the Soviet Empire, leaving the ruling government to topple. Having not participated in the invasion of the real world for unknown reasons, Lois survived and vowed to avenge the death of her love and fall of the Communists. Revenge When Kazimerias Unnerstall was trying to find her, he mentioned how the Empire had fallen, and that she might as well give up. However, Lois managed to ambush Kazimerias and hit him with a scream, refusing to give up. As Lois was about to kill him, he was rescued by Bree and Olivia. She tracked them through echolocation and used her sonic scream powers on them, but the heroes managed to escape through Skylar's space portal. Her scream kept the portal open, allowing Lois to travel through the breach. While using echolocation to look for Kazimerias, Lois heard the Elite Force plan to take Fallout to Quahog away from Sebastian, and tracked them down. Lois attacked Sebastian and the team. Sebastian escaped to his pocket dimension while Lois was able to secure Kazimerias' powers as she captured Peter, Oliver, Skylar, and Fallout. Lois brought the group to the Centium City Police Department and forced Fallout to remove his helmet, exposing his powers to the outside world and starting a nuclear reaction within his body. Peter pointed out that she shouldn't use his resemblance to her former love as an excuse, but Lois, not being like her real self, didn't care and stated that destroying the CCPD would at least make them even. Lois eventually began to scream at Fallout to speed up the nuclear reaction. Peter tried to stop her but she knocked him aside. Bree and Kazimerias then tried to sneak up on her, but Lois' echolocation allowed her to hear them coming and she fended them off. Lois then used her scream to push back Oliver, Skylar, and Kazimerias as they tried to suppress the nuclear radiation. As she continued to scream at Fallout, Bree, with Kazimerias' encouragement, got up and used her speed to knock Lois against the railing, rendering her unconscious. Lois was then presumably taken back to her world and imprisoned for her crimes. Trivia * Her bitterness was in part due to the fact that her version of Peter never reciprocated her feelings. * She is an elite assassin. * It is unknown if Lois is the daughter of the man only referred to as "Burya Lider", as he bears an uncanny resemblance to Carter Pewterschmidt.